The Story of Two Winter Souls
by Authorgics54
Summary: Elsa has always felt loneliness within her since she was the only person with abnormal abilities, such as her power of ice and snow. Although, everything changes when she meets an amazing guardian who was with her every step of the way. Jack Frost. So if you read this Summary, yes, It will be a Jelsa Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Little Elsa stares at the frosted window on a winter afternoon. She could see every single snowflake fall on the glass.

"Elsa!" Screams Anna running to her, "Elsa, Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asks as she places her arms on her waist. Elsa turns her head to her young sister. She nods excessively. Elsa has always loved winter, since she had the power to make it. They both dressed into their winter attire and ran outside the castle feeling free. While Anna was running, Elsa formed a snowball with her own hands. She threw it at Anna when she wasn't looking, but coincidentally Anna had turned around and had felt the snowball hit her face. Elsa giggled a little, but she suddenly heard another giggle. It wasn't from her; it was a much older voice. She turned around and looked from left to right. She saw nobody else.

"W-who's there?" She asks. All she heard was the silence. She looks towards the window of the castle. _Am I that curious?_ Elsa thought to herself. Curiosity got her and she has finally decided to run towards the window. Looking at the cold fogged up glass, she could see words being written out.

"Hi!" The word said. Elsa was surprised. _Thin air talking to me, how can this be? _She thought to herself once more. Her blue eyes glistened looking at the greeting the thin air had given.

"Hi!" She replied to the greeting, "My name's Elsa, who are you?" The greeting faded and had been replaced with a new set of words. She was surprised once more. She has heard this person from her mother several times as sayings, but she never knew that this saying she had heard was an actual person.

"My name's Jack Frost." Elsa's eyes widened. Jack Frost, the Jack Frost? She remembered how Jack Frost is like her. He has snow and ice powers like her.

"Why can't I see you?" She asks. Once again the words fade and replace on the glass.

"This is because you don't believe in me." Elsa sighed. She closed her eyes tightly and had thought to herself over and over again, _I believe in Jack Frost. _She had thoughts of all the fun they could both do together. Elsa took one deep breath and hoped to see him. Once she opened her eyes, she saw a boy with white hair as white as snow right in front of her. She lit up with happiness.

"Are you Jack Frost?" She asks. The boy looks behind. _Is she talking to me? _He thought to himself. He points at himself and Elsa nodded. He smiled with glee and had begun to jump for joy screaming "You believe in me!" He even picked up Elsa and they both twirled around and around laughing. When he was finally finished, he placed her down and smiled at her.

"I heard you were like me." He said. Elsa stared at her small hands and began to make a small cloud that flurried on her palms. She looked to him with a small smile, but faded as she saw her sister running towards her.

"Anna! You won't believe I just met a new-" Elsa was shocked when Anna ran through Jack as if he was invisible, which he was at that point. His smile formed into a frown. Elsa began to feel his pain, as if they were both one. Then, an idea popped into Elsa's head. If Anna couldn't see him because she doesn't believe in him, Elsa will have to make her believe.

"Anna," Elsa began, "Look at this beautiful winter!" She said turning Anna to the beautiful cold scenery. Anna was truly amazed. Elsa looks down to her sister. "Wanna know who made it?" Elsa continued. Anna looked at her sister with confusion.

"Of course you did, Elsa!"Anna replied crossing her arms. Elsa giggled a little and turned her sister around to face the scene once more.

"No. I didn't make it! Jack Frost did!" Elsa continued. Jack's eyes widen as he hears all this. _Elsa is trying to make Anna believe in me! _He thought.

"Jack Frost?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. She neared to Anna to whisper something into her sister's small ear.

"He's a good friend, Anna." She said silently, "And nobody believes in him, that's why you can't see him! So, could you please believe in him! He's a fun guy to hang out with!" Anna closed her eyes and had done exactly what Elsa had done. When Anna opened her eyes and turned around, she saw him. Jack Frost. She was amazed. Jack waved to Anna, she relies back with a wave.

"Elsa! Anna! Come on in! You don't want to catch a cold!" Their mother exclaimed through an open window. Anna lit up and began to run.

"Mama! You won't believe who we just met!" Anna exclaimed happily, leaving Elsa and Jack alone. Elsa looked to her feet in disappointment.

"Do you have to go?" she asks him. Jack looks at his staff.

"Yeah!" he said very sadly, "My duty is to make all the children happy, not just you two." Elsa moved closer to Jack and gave him a warm tight embrace. He could feel her tears on his sweater.

"B-but, we just met!" She said. He let her go and kneeled down to her level.

"Don't worry! I'll be back to visit you, I promise!" He said giving her another hug. He finally let go and Elsa made her way back to the castle. She turned around giving him one more wave goodbye. He waves back. She entered the castle with sadness. She finally met a person who was like her and now he's gone. Who knows how long until he can return back to Arendelle? At the dinner table, Anna couldn't stop talking about Jack. Elsa just sat there, her head resting on her arm, shuffling the food with her fork to different directions on her plate.

"Elsa," Her mother say with concern in her voice, "You haven't eaten anything!"

Elsa glances at her mom. She sits up straight on her chair. She pushes her plate away from her and stands up.

"I guess I'm not hungry." She says walking to her room, sitting on her bed staring at the window wondering what in the world he is doing at this very moment.

**ME: Hey Guys! Authorgics54 here! I hope you like my first ever fanfiction. I'm very sorry if this makes no sense, as I've said this IS my first fanfiction! So this is a ROTG and Frozen crossover. I also apologize if this sorta sounds too childish. I sort of am since I like a lot of childish movies… I'm not saying that Big four or Super six fans are childish. I'm also not saying that Merricup, Jelsa, Jackunzel, Jarida, Hiccunzel, (You sorta get the point) Shippers are childish too. Neither are bronies! So anyways, please leave a review if you want me to change anything and such! Thank you for reading and I will have more chapters to this series. BYE! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later…..

Elsa sits on her bed of her icy room. It has been a couple years back since she had blasted her sister with her ice powers by mistake. Once again, she hears Anna knocking on her door.

She whispers to herself, "Don't them in. Don't let them see." She took one deep breath and had turned her head towards the door.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice seeps through the door as if she were standing right beside Elsa. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa sighed. "Go away, Anna!" She felt terrible. Sadness chilled up her spine the moment she told her younger sister. Of course she wanted to build a snowman, but she wants to protect her no matter what.

"Ok, bye!" Anna replies. Elsa could hear her sister's footsteps fading until you couldn't hear a thing. She felt sadness swirl within her. Tears began to fall on to her cheek.

_Conceal, don't feel._ She thought over and over again. "It's for your own good, Anna." She began looking at her gloves. Elsa felt like a terrible sister. Day and night she died inside being alone, as well as from letting her sister live alone. She knew that if she went out there, the world wouldn't accept her. She took off her glove and formed a beautiful snowflake. A smile formed her small thin lips. Then she had made a snowman on her icy bedroom floor. She giggled and then jumped off her bed. She formed a snowball and threw it to the air, it broke into tiny snowflakes. It began to snow. Elsa jumped around and ran everywhere. When she had stopped, she spotted a face on her window. Elsa jumped and accidentally blasted the window making the glass frozen. She placed her glove back on and approached the window. Slowly approaching it, a boy's face popped up. Why does he look familiar? She unlocked the window and slid it up. The fumes of the cold winter air filled her. She looked at the boy who appears to be flying. Elsa's eyes widened with amazement. Is this who she thinks he is?

"Jack?" She says as he gave her a cold smile. He gave her a hug; he had finally seen once again the sweet girl he had always known. Elsa closed her eyes and returned the embrace. Once they have finally let go, Jack made his way in the room and he sat on her bed.

"So, you made all this ice in your room?" He said. Elsa had nodded back as a response. "Impressive!" He says looking around the room. "I heard of what happened."

"You did?" Elsa asks in her quietest voice. Jack heard her and had nodded to her.

"But hey!" Jack said in the most enthusiastic voice, "I saw you trying to let it go! You looked like you had fun!"

Elsa smiled at Jack with great confidence. _I did, didn't I! _She thought.

"So," Elsa began, "What brings you here to Arendelle?" Jack looked at her with a perked up smile.

"Well," He started "-it's a long story, but long story short. North-"

"Who's North?" Elsa asks with confusion in her voice.

"He's….. Let's say, Santa Claus." Jack replied hearing a toned down giggle from Elsa. "Anyways, ever since the incident, he told me you needed company. So, I happily volunteered to take care of you until you are allowed to leave your room."

Elsa's face lit up as she heard such great news. She ran to Jack and gave him a warm embrace. Jack could hear even in the smallest voice from Elsa "Thank you!"

He smiled at her. He even felt his eyes tearing up. This moment was worth crying for, for they were to live with each other for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, a thought struck Jack. They were to live with each other for the rest of Elsa's life. So one day, she'll grow up, forgetting about him. Someday even die. That feared Jack the most, losing his one and only friend and all this that is happening will someday remain as a memory. _Come on, Jack! Forget about the future, be happy that Elsa's here. Fulfill the days with her until her life lasts. Just hope her life doesn't last too quickly. _Jack sighed and rested his head on top of Elsa's. Staring into the sunlight as it fades into nightly darkness.

**ME: Hey Guys, Authorgics54 here! So here's what I got for Chapter 2. Hope ya like it! Sorry I hadn't been writing for soooo long, I was thinking of other fanfics I so wanna write after this one!(Or probably during this one, you never know!) But for now, thanks for reading and new Chapters would be on the way. See ya'll later. BYE! 3**


End file.
